1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic actuator that operates using an electrostatic force and, in particular, to an electrostatic actuator useful for reducing the size of a device and increasing the driving power of the device, or decreasing the driving voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing electrostatic actuators include a stator having three-phase belt-shaped electrodes formed on an insulating support member 1 at a 400 μm pitch, a mover disposed on the stator and formed by applying a resistive layer onto a thin insulating leaf member, and a driving voltage control unit including a DC high voltage power supply, a high voltage switching unit 11, and a drive control unit 2. The mover is driven by switchingly applying a driving voltage from the driving voltage control unit to the belt-shaped electrodes (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-184377
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-346385